Being Around Her
by Obi the wanna-be-author
Summary: A 15 year old Anakin and his raging hormones, ObiWan, Aayla Secura, and Yoda's Gruel!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Disclaimer: This story has some dialogue, etc., that could be considered PG-13. If you are offended by such material, please exit now.**

**Being Around Her**

**By Obi, with great help from Sithy Boobu Head**

"Hey Master, I'm home," said a fifteen year old Anikan Skywalker. When Ani thought about it, he was really 'home' anywhere in the temple, but Obi-Wan Kenobi and his quarters just felt a little homier then the rest of the temple. After all, the rest of the temple doesn't have holos of Ani & Obi-Wan all over the place, or have the privacy of their quarters.

"Where have you been Ani?" Obi-Wan said sternly.

"Oh, you know, just getting laid down in the lower levels master, nothing to exciting."

Obi-Wan looked at his padawan sternly and just shook his head. "What have I told you about surfing those No-Jedi under 17 holo-net sites? I thought I had the master controls on Galactic On-Line blocking that stuff now. Why do I get the feeling you are going to be the ruining of my clean mind?"

"You should have known I could get past the GOL blocks master, after all I am a LOT better then you technically."

"That you are padawan. If you practiced your lightsaber technique as much as you did your GOL block breaking, you would rival Master Yoda."

"Aww master, thanks for the compliment!"

"It was NOT a compliment, you doofus of a padawan. Did I just say that out loud?"

Anikan began speaking in the whiney tone that he was known around the temple for. "Master, you hurt my feelings."

"Get over it."

"Well then master, in that case, OK. I'm over it!"

"Well, now that that is finished, come eat. After all, nerf steak doesn't stay warm all night. And I got that special J1 sauce you like. Amazing how many things are named after Jedi, eh?"

"Yeah. Whatever master. Now let me go get my steak, getting laid takes lots of energy you know."

"Ani, I thought I told you to drop it. As your father figure I would really rather not hear about it. After all, I would like a semi-clean mind when I die."

"With me around? You have got to be kidding master. After all, I am fifteen. I am supposed to have a dirty mind. So, I can't wait to see Aayla again. Boy, is she one sexy Twi'lek or what?"

"Why me?" Obi-Wan wailed.

----------------------------------------------

The next day, Obi-Wan woke up bright and early at 0500 Jedi Temple Standard Time (JTST). He then left his room, and looked in Ani's room. Not at all to his surprise, Ani was not there. Obi-Wan then called Ani's comlink. Also not to his surprise, he got Ani's holomail box.

"Hi, this is Anikan, I am currently unable to answer my comlink, please leave a message and I may get back to you if I ever check my messages."

Obi-Wan just sighed. "I hope he isn't spying on Aayla again," Obi-Wan muttered. Anikan had a bad habit of following Aayla Secura around. "Sure she is sexy," Obi-wan murmured, "but Anikan is a bit young for her."

"GOTCHA!" Anikan shouted as he came out of the cleaning droid closet, brandishing a hi-tech holocam. "Just wait till Aayla sees this movie. I bet she will just love it. And what took you so long to admit that she is sexy?"

"Come here you!" Obi-Wan said tersely. "Give me the camera now."

Anikan surprisingly gave Obi-Wan the camera without any fuss. That was to easy, Obi-Wan thought to himself. Just then, Anikan ran out of their quarters in the general direction of Aayla, and the other Jedi Master's, quarters. Obi-Wan looked down at the camera and saw the blinking 'No disc' signal on the holoscreen.

"Damnit!" Obi-Wan said, as he started running after Ani. He grimaced at the stares the other Jedi where giving him as he dashed past. Just as Obi went past the turbo-lift lobby, Ani stepped out of the shadows behind Obi and called to him.

"Looking for me master?"

Chagrined, Obi turned around. "I seriously hope you were not planning on giving that disc to Aayla, my very evil padawan!"

"I won't give it to her on one condition master."

Obi-wan stared at his padawan, mortified by the possibilities of what Ani could want. On the one hand, he could be the laughing stock of the whole temple, and on the other, there was no telling what Ani wanted, and it could possibly be much worse then being the laughing stock of the temple. "Why do I get the feeling that you are going to make me the laughing stock of the temple?"

"Hmmm, I dunno master, maybe you outta see the temple shrink. It sounds like you have some serious fear/ embarrassment issues to me. Now I have to put in a disclaimer about my previous statement, according to Galactic Code 4.21.05-4.24.05. No representation is made that the quality of psychiatric services performed is greater then the quality of psychiatric services to be performed by other psychiatrists. Boy I hate those disclaimers!" Ani said with a smile in his voice. "Anyways, back to what I want from you. All I ask is that you let me do the sexy Ani dance in our quarters." Ani started singing. "I'm to sexy for my robes, I'm to sexy for my tunic, I'm to sexy for my-."

"Enough," Obi-Wan said exasperated. Yes, I guess I will let you do it, but ONLY when no one else is in our quarters." This padawan is going to be my last Obi-Wan declared to himself.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: Yoda's Assignment

**Chapter 2: Yoda's Assignment**

The next morning, quite predictably, Ani was doing his "sexy Ani" dance all through Obi-Wan and his quarters. Obi just hung his head as he watched Ani dance through the room in his Padme boxers.

"I'm too sexy for my robes, I'm too sexy for my tunic, I'm too sexy for my boxers-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Obi shouted. "Since you must do your sexy Ani dance, you at least have to keep you boxers on!"

"Master, you are SUCH a spoil-sport."

"That's what masters are for."

"Or at least you seem to think so master." Anikan started singing off-key again. "I'm too sexy for my saber, too sexy for my boots, so sexy it hurts. Oh how I love that song, to bad I can't go over to Padme's apartment and sing it."

"You mean to tell me after almost six years you still think about her?"

"Master, stupid question. Of course I think about her, after all, I did say in The Phantom Menace novelization that I was going to marry her. I still cant believe George cut that line from the movie!"

"Did I miss something again Anikan? What is this talk of novelizations and George?"

"Whoops! Must have been one of those alternate universe Force visions I had a few years ago. Anyways-"

"What madness are you talking about padawan? Oh well, never mind. I don't want to know. Anyways, the Council has requested our presence this morning, we need to be there promptly at 0800. So go to the refresher and get refreshed so you don't stink."

"Awww."

"Aayla is on the council, might I remind you."

"Going to the 'fresher now master."

"Why me!" Obi said to himself.

A few hours later, Ani and Obi were riding up the turbolift in the main spire of the Jedi Temple towards the Jedi Council room.

"I really hope my breath is alright," Anikan muttered.

"Any particular reason?"

"Oh, master, you can be such an airhead sometimes. Are you sure you are not a natural blonde?"

"Of course I am not a natural blonde! Well, not to much of a blonde."

"Anyways, the reason I hope my breath is nice and fresh is that you never know when Aayla may want to make out with me!"

Obi-Wan was simply speechless. Before he could even close his mouth from the astonishment, the turbolift glided to a halt and the door slid open. They then went into the council room right away, right on time. The council immediately got down to business.

"An important mission for you, we have," Yoda said. "This mission, it does not even require you to leave the planet. Go with Aayla to the Coruscant Market. Out of my gruel, the food services department is. Very important mission this is. If you fail, grave consequences there are. Very important to me my gruel is. Reminds me of my home planet it does. Die without it I will. Go back to your quarters, and take your datapads. Send to them the list of ingredients for Yoda's gruel, I will."

Aayla, Obi, and Ani then left the Jedi Council room to head back to Obi and Ani's quarters. Once there, they picked up their datapads. They almost puked when they read the list. The list included things such as space slug filets, green slimy fungus, molded vegetables, fresh mud, tauntaun intestines, rancor claws, mynock tongue, and wookkie snot.

"EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Ani said. "I knew there was some reason I never sat close to Yoda in the cafeteria!"

"AGREED!" Aayla and Obi said in unison.

Anikan stopped looking at the list, and even though he was extremely green, he turned to look at Aayla, a dirty little smile spreading across his face. I wish the force had x-ray vision like that Clark Kenty dude on Jedi Brothers channel. The temples holotv channels rocked. So anyways, back to Aayla. Ani dreamed of being in a tub of Jedi Jello with Aayla someday.

"So, Aayla, wanna go out with me tonight?" Anikan said.

"Umm, aren't you a bit young for a thirty something Jedi?" Aayla asked.

"I am mature beyond my age!" Ani stated with pride.

"Well then, in that case, no, I will not go out with you."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ani wailed. "I feel like I have just been dumped straight into boiling lava!"

"Sorry kid," Aayla said.

"I will date you one of these days!" Ani wailed

"Well, now that that is done," Obi said, "should we not be going to the Coruscant Market? After all, Yoda gets really mad when he doesn't have his gruel."

They then left their quarters, to go down to the speeder garage.

To Be Continued…… 


	3. Chapter 3: On the Way to Coruscant Marke...

**Chapter Three: On the Way to the Coruscant Market**

"I am driving, I am driving, I am driving!" Anakin said as they went into the speeder garage. "I mean I am piloting, I am piloting!"

"I guess you can Ani. But no going over the velocity limit!" Obi-Wan said sternly.

"Geeze master, when are you going to loosen up some? We are Jedi, the traffic droids don't stop registered Jedi vehicles. And besides, Yoda wants us to get back with the gruel soon ya know."

"Hey Obi-Wan, you really outta take the padawan's advice," Aayla said. "You really sound like you have some real rule-breaking problems. As in you hardly ever break any rules. Didn't you learn from Qui-Gon? Oh yeah. . Now I have to put in a disclaimer about my previous statement, according to Galactic Code 4.21.05-4.24.05. No representation is made that the quality of psychiatric services performed is greater then the quality of psychiatric services to be performed by other psychiatrists. Boy I hate those legal disclaimers."

"Why do you two have to antagonize me? Ani, did you tell Aayla about using that legal disclaimer on me yesterday?"

"Nope master, but you know they say great minds think alike after all!"

"I agree with your padawan, Obi."

"ARRGGGHHHH!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"You really need to get some anti-stress medicine master."

"Well, with you around, of course I do. How could I not need anti-stress medicine with a Bozo for a padawan?"

"Hey, I thought I told you NEVER to mention my middle name?" Ani said frustrated

"Can we just get in the speeder?" Aayla asked. "We've been standing here for 5 minutes arguing."

"Sure," Obi and Ani said at once.

They hopped in the speeder, Ani and obi in front, and Aayla in the back seat. Of course the speeder, picked out by Ani, was of course a really weird yellow color, ad also open cockpit. Ani then proceeded to back the speeder up and out of its slot at 60 kilometer per hour. Obi-Wan almost puked.

"I thought I told you to pilot it _responsibly_ my very young padawan!"

"All you told me was to not go over the velocity limit, and last time I checked, the Jedi garage doesn't have a velocity limit," Anakin said with a smirk.

"Well, now I am telling you to pilot the speeder _responsibly!" _Obi-Wan said tiredly.

"Must I?"

"Yes, you must pilot it responsibly."

"Ok."

Ani mostly piloted responsibly, and only caused Obi-Wan to almost puke three times. They arrived at the Coruscant Market about thirty minutes later….

**To Be Continued……**


	4. Chapter 4: Coruscant Market

**Authors note: Special thanks to my friends in the HS WC Chat Party (you know who you are) and also thanks to my reviewers. You don't realize how much your reviews have made me want to write more. I had originally planned only one chatper today, but instead I did three. I will try to update at least once a day, but some days due to life I will not be able to. Thanks again :)**

**Chapter 4: Coruscant Market**

Obi-Wan, very green, gets out of the speeder and stumbles around as soon as they land. "I get the feeling that I will regret this one day, but I will tell you anyways, my very reckless padawan. I don't care how fast you have to get somewhere, DON'T GO SO FAST! Geeze I hate the feeling that one of these days I am going to have to ask you what took you so long?"

"You really need to get used to my piloting master. I mean, after all, that was extremely tame, remember I used to be a pod racer."

"Why me!" Obi-Wan wailed.

"Uh, because you promised Qui-Gon master."

"Oh. Yeah. That. I knew there was some good reason. Well, you better be glad for that."

"Can we just go get the ingredients for Yoda's gruel?" Aayla said, exasperated by Obi and Ani's constant bickering.

"Should we split up?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I am going with Aayla!" Ani said right away.

"Sure kid," Aayla said. "And maybe it will help your master calm down also."

"THANK YOU!" Obi-Wan said. "So how are we going to divide up the list?"

"We will take the space slug filets, tauntaun intestines, mynock tongue, and wookkie snot. You can get the green slimy fungus, molded vegetables, fresh mud, and rancor claws."

"Wow. These Yoda gruel ingredients are looking worse and worse every time I look at it," Obi-Wan said disgustedly.

"Agreed!" Ani and Aayla said in unison.

They then went their separate ways, Aayla and Ani to the Weird Meats Section, and Obi to the Weird Food Period Section. What amazed all three Jedi was that there were such sections in the market. Obi-Wan gathered his items uneventfully, save almost puking multiple times. Aayla and Ani, on the other hand…

"So what is first on the list," Ani asked?

"First on the list is space slug filets," Aayla said resigned to the task at hand. "Space meat section."

"Sounds like you know your way around this place, hmm?"

"Yes, unfortunately, Yoda has had me come on the missions before."

"How horrible!" Anakin said with pity in his voice. "I haven't even seen any of the items yet and already I am disgusted. Shall we get this over with?"

"Yes, that would be a good idea," Aayla said. "And here are the space slug filets. Make sure you only touch the stuff that has been wrapped. That Yoda has a strange body that agrees with stuff that could kill a human or Twi-lek."

"Yikes!" Ani then looked up towards the row across from them, and saw a familiar face. "Jar Jar?"

The Gungan then looked up at Ani. "Ani? Lil Ani? Mesa so smilen to seein yousa!"

"Aayla Secura, meet Jar Jar Binks," Anakin responded. "I can't believe it is you Jar Jar!"

"Mesa can't beliven it either lil Ani. Whatsa aresa yousa doin in thisa section of the market?"

"Remember Yoda? Well, he was completely out of Yoda's Gruel ingredients. I hear it is quite a legendary recipe in his species…whatever he, Yaddle, and all the other little green frog people are. I will have to ask George about it next time I am having a Force Vision."

"Yousa are getting ingredients for Yoda's Gruel? Thatsa one of mesa favorite dishes!"

"Oh boy," Anakin said disgustedly. "You like that stuff too?"

"Wellsa, twas good seein yousa again Ani, but now I must get the rest of my frogs and allsa. Big Gungan state dinner at the embassy ya know."

"Good to see you again Jar Jar."

Jar Jar then left, and Aayla and Ani went to find tauntaun intestines.

"That Jar Jar seems to be quite a character," Aayla asserted.

"Yes, that he is, and he is even clumsier then that dude Steve Furkel on the _show Jedi Matters."_

"You like that show too?" Aayla asked.

"Almost as much as _Home Destroyment._"

"Ah, another good holoseries," Aayla declared with a smile on her face, thinking of the antics of Fim and Fal, who had their own holo show, in the holo show itself. Of course Fal was the smart one, and Fim, the one who almost killed himself with tools in each episode.

"Hey, babe, looks like we have something else in common!" Anakin said excitedly.

"Oh brother!"

"I am not your brother!" Anakin shot back. "Do you think I would hit on my sister, much less want to Jedi-kiss her? I especially wouldn't want to is you were my twin sister. That's just gross."

"Whateva kid, but I told ya, I am too old for you. You might as well stop trying"

"Neeeevvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvaaaaa!"

"Suit yourself."

"No, if I were to do that we would already be kissing"

"In that case, don't suit yourself. Lets just get the rest of the ingredients and be on our way."

"I agree with the be on our way part," Ani affirmed, "but I don't like not suiting myself."

"Live with it!"

Aayla and Ani then proceeded to gather the rest of the items, pay for them, and meet Obi back at the speeder. Once they arrived, Obi was dozing in the front seat.

"Shhhh! I want to wake him when I take off, not before though!" Ani whispered conspiratorially.

"Sure"

Ani quietly got in, started the engines, and then shove the throttle all the way forward, sending them flying through the air towards a huge ship.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Obi-Wan shouted in fear, having woken up as soon as Ani punched the accelerator, and wishing he had stayed asleep.

"Oh, I forgot you don't like flying master," Ani said serenely calm. Just then, Ani pulled up, missing the huge ship with less then a meter to spare.

"I don't mind flying, but what you are doing is suicide!" Obi-Wan wailed.

They managed to get back to the temple without Obi-Wan puking or peeing in his pants, but that may have been that Aayla used the Force to put him into a deep sleep…

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5: Yoda's Gruel

**Chapter 5: Yoda's Gruel**

"My, for some reason I feel like I have been unconscious for thirty minutes!" Obi-Wan said as Anakin pulled the speeder back into the speeder garage of the Jedi Temple. "Aayla, did you knock me out?"

"I figured you would prefer to be unconscious then pee in your pants or puke all over yourself," Aayla declared.

"Good point."

"So, master, did you enjoy the ride?"

"How should I know?" Obi asserted as he grimaced. "I was out of it thankfully."

"Awww, you would have had fun puking I think, master. Or at least I would have had fun watching!"

"I am sure you would have, padawan. Now can we just get this stuff to Yoda so we can be done with this wretched assignment?"

"Sure, I would like nothing better," Ani affirmed. "So where have we got to take this stuff?"

"Yoda's quarters," Aayla declared somberly.

"What's wrong with that?" Ani asked, somewhat afraid to know the answer.

"You know Yaddle? A female little green frog thing…whatever their species is?"

"Aayla, of course I know Yaddle, she's on the council, after all," Ani stated.

"Well, this is gonna be messy, but lets just say Yoda and Yaddle like each other. And since Yoda is the highest Jedi, he gets whatever he wants, the spoiled frog. So he has his own hot tub. If he and Yaddle are in the hot tub when we take him the ingredients for his gruel, do not look directly at him. Just looking at his green body can kill ya."

"EEEEWWWWWWW!"

"I agree," Obi added.

They then went up the turbolift to Yoda's quarters. Just as Aayla had guessed, Yoda and Yaddle where in the hot tub as usual. At least the mud they were using this time was more opaque then the last time Aayla had been in Yoda's quarters. There were small critters moving around in it, which of course the frog people ate. Ani turned green immediately.

"Here are all the ingredients for your gruel, Master Yoda," announced, holding her nose at the same time.

"Good it is, that returned you have. Need my gruel I do. Pour the ingredients into the hot tub you must. Wrappers you must also pour in. Gives the gruel a special flavored taste, they do."

"Whatever you say," Obi-Wan remarked, also holding his nose.

Aayla, Obi, and Ani then poured the ingredients into the hot tub, where the ingredients immediately started to simmer. Yoda and Yaddle then started drinking the ingredients, and the mud, all at once.

"Can we go master?" Aayla asked.

"Guess you can go, I do. Have important business, Yaddle and I do."

"EEEWWWWW!" Ani shouted. "I don't want little green frog people running around the temple!"

The three Jedi in the room younger then 700 then ran out of the room as fast as they could, puking all over the squishy floor on the way out.

"Thank you," Yoda said, "I have been needing fresh puke for my gruel for awhile now."

This of course caused the younger Jedi to give him much more fresh puke. When they finally made it out, they all agreed that they would not be able to eat for months.

"So, Aayla, want to come over to our quarters?" Ani asked hopefully. "After all, we have a stocked medicine cabinet, and it looks like we all could use some."

"Sure kid, but no funny business!"

"I'll try to be good!"

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6: Obi & Ani's Quarters

**Authors Notes: Some Sundays, I will not be able to post my next chapter, and like I have said before, life has to come before my writing right now. Just a heads up, there will be no updates Tuesday, April 20-Monday April 25, if not a longer break, due to being at CIII. However, If I have the time, I might upload some chapters during that time, but I more then likely will not.**

**Chapter 6: Obi & Ani's Quarters**

As soon as the three Jedi got back to Obi and Ani's quarters, they immediately went for the medicine cabinet. They got all the applicable meds, and swallowed a third of each kind.

"YUCK!" Ani wailed. "You would think with as advanced as technology is these days, they could at least make these things tasteful, or tasteless, either way. But no! They make these things taste horrible. As if Yoda, Yaddle, and their gruel wasn't bad enough!"

"I agree with ya kid," Aayla commented sadly.

"Aayla, you can have my bed, Ani, you can have your bed, and I will take the couch," Obi-Wan said tiredly.

They then all left to go to their assigned beds, or in Obi-Wan's case, couch. They promptly fell out for about five hours. Ani, being the youngest, and therefore the most resilient, woke up about thirty minutes before Aayla did. Aayla woke up before Obi-Wan did. As soon as Ani woke up, he went in the den to do his sexy Ani dance for Aayla, hoping that his singing would wake her up, but not his master.

"I'm to sexy for my belt," Ani sung as he removed his belt. "I'm, to sexy for my robes," he said as he removed his robe. "I'm, to sexy for my tunic, to sexy for my pants, to sexy for my boxers-"

Aayla had woken up right about the time that he removed his tunic.

"AAAHHHHHHHH! You REALLY need to go sunbathing sometime, otherwise you are going to blind people with that pale body of yours. Ouch, my eyes."

"Oh, you think so huh? Ill have to go sunbathing next time I am on Naboo."

"Would you PLEASE put your clothes back on!"

"Awww, I was just to the point of taking off my Padme Boxers (TM Padme Boxers, Inc.)"

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"You really are a spoilsport Aayla. Don't you like me? I mean, I am really sexy after all"

Anakin winked.

"No, I don't think you are sexy, I think you are a perverted fifteen-year-old who needs to have girlfriends his own age."

"Now there's an idea. Natalie Plortman is just a little bit older then me, and she is HOT. That said, I will NOT give up on winning your heart."

"Fine with me. Now put your clothes on before your master wakes up and sees you like this in front of his girlfri-…. I mean fellow Jedi."

Anakin filed away the fact that she had almost said girlfriend to ask and torture his master about later. He then, rather slowly and reluctantly put back on his clothes.

"Now could you turn on the light?' Aayla asked. "Since you put your clothes back on, it's to dark to see in here."

"Sure Ani said."

Just then, Obi-Wan woke up and came out of his bedroom.

"So, how do you two feel?" Obi asked.

"Fine. You?" Ani and Aayla said at the same time

"Great minds think alike!" both Aayla and Ani blurted out.

"This is getting creepy!" Obi said with chill bumps.

"Ani, why don't you go find Natalie Plortman and try and win her over with your charm," Aayla said hopefully. "Your master and I have some…. uh…. business to attend to."

"EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Too much info!" Ani wailed. "I'll just be going now!"

As Ani left the room, Obi locked the doors and followed Aayla into his bedroom…

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7: Natalie Plortman

**Authors notes: Lets face it, my first attempt at chapter 7 sucked, probably because I was trying to hurry to get it up. :p So now it is revised and, in my opinion, much better. Special thanks to Erel for helping me out with a few things, and also all my friends in the HS WC CP :D **

**Chapter 7: Natalie Plortman**

Ani was still almost puking by the time he got 100 yards away from his quarters. After all, who wants to know about their master having sex? And as if that was not bad enough, his master had taken Aayla from him. Oh well. Natalie Plortman was extremely hot anyways. He went down the turbolift a couple of floors to the teenage padawan club. If Natalie were anywhere to be found, she would be in the padawan club. After all, they had popular music, holomovies, and live entertainment occasionally (including Jedinesence, Sither, 50 credits, Three Jedi Down, Hoobajedi, GreenDayJedi, and many others.) As soon as he got there, he saw her hanging out

"Hello, Natalie. What's up?"

"Hey Anakin. Nuttin much, just chillin. You?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you…ummm…wanted to go out with me?"

"Get real! I am the hottest female Jedi under 21!"

"Hey, am I not the hottest male Jedi under 21?"

"I don't know. Let me get back to you on that one."

Natalie then went to the DJ (Disc Jedi) booth and asked them to do an impromptu poll.

"Could you ask people, by a show of lit sabers, who thinks Anakin Skywalker is the hottest male Jedi under 21 or not?"

"Sure, no problem the DJ said."

As soon as the song _Y-O-D-A_ was over, the DJ took the rather saber hilt-ish mic and started asking the question.

"Natalie Plortman asked me to do a quick poll folks, so here it is. Females only. Is Anakin Skywalker the hottest male Jedi under 21 or not? All that say he is the sexiest male Jedi under 21 raise and light your saber now. Ok, so about three-quarters said yes, so Anikan is now the hottest male Jedi under 21. Hope that helps Natalie."

"Oh, thanks Mr. DJ! Ani, since you have just been voted the sexiest male Jedi under 21, I guess I will go out with you. On a trial basis of course. If I end up hating you after our date then bye-bye!"

"Alright!" Ani exulted. "So, let me call my master, and make sure we can leave the temple, then I will let you pick the destination."

Anakin then called his master on his com, and not surprisingly there were some _weird_ sounds coming out of it as he talked to his master. He asked if he could take Natalie out, and surprisingly, his master said yes, as long as he didn't come back for several hours. Ani then went back to get Natalie and told her that they could go anywhere they wanted.

"Hmmm. I guess first of all, we should go get nerf steak to eat at Tatooine Outback restaurant," Natalie said. "I just love their bloomin' saber. How the make a womp rat taste so good, and make it look like a saber hilt, I do not know.

"Womp rat reminds me of home. Good choice!"

They then went down to the speeder garage and hopped in for the quick (with Ani flying) trip to Tatooine Outback. They ordered, had a nice dinner, and chatted about their interests (podracing, droids, mechanical stuff for Ani; and politics, dresses, and fashion in general for Natalie) and various other things like how annoying their masters could be (Anoda Pabir was her masters name) and just general teenage padawan stuff. After their lovely bloomin' saber, blue milk, ewok strips, nerf and dewback steak, and for desert a nice Jedi chocolate whipped cream topped cheesecake they left the restaurant and went back to the speeder.

"Wow, that was good!" Natalie said. "So, you wanna go see a movie? I was thinking a Jedi Chan movie. Maybe Rush Hour 3?"

"Sounds good, I have been wanting to see that!" Ani affirmed.

They hopped in the speeder and went to the Coruscant Holotheater Number 1138, the closest one. They got all the snacks and drinks they wanted and entered the theater, right as the "Turn Off Your Comlink" announcement started. They sat about halfway down and started munching on their snacks. Ani looked at Natalie with a dirty little smile, and slowly started leaning towards her. Natalie started to lean towards him, but then stopped suddenly.

"No. We can't. It would destroy our lives!" Natalie said sadly.

"Huh?"

"Oh, whoops, just thinking of one of the lines from one of the movies that I star in. Sorry!"

They then started leaning towards each other again and started to make out. At first they just brushed lips, but then they fell deep into the kiss, and kissed for a long time before stopping. About the time they stopped, the lights went up.

"WOWZA!" Ani shouted.

"Ditto!" Natalie exclaimed. "That was great. So, wanna go back to your quarters? Maybe your master will be gone by now. That is, if the Force is with us!"

"Wouldn't miss it!" Ani said with a huge smile.

They then went back to Ani's quarters, which were fortunately empty, and enjoyed each others company for a good many hours…

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8: Dirty Ewoks & Wierd Armored D...

**Authors Notes: If you haven't read the revised chapter 7, I suggest you do. The first time I wrote it I completely messed it up, and therefore revised a lot of it. So unless you want to be lost, go back and read it: p**

**Also, today's entry is going to be a little weird if you aren't a member of the HS CP because I include some people from there in it, but hopefully it will still be funny for all **

**Chapter 8: Dirty Ewoks & Weird Armored Dudes**

"WOWZA!" Anakin exclaimed when Natalie and he were done 'enjoying each other's company.' "Hmm, that was wonderful, so, when are we gonna do this again?"

"I don't know, but it should be soon!" Natalie declared.

"For sure!"

"So, what should we do now?" Natalie asked?

"Well, first of all, we better clean up; you never know when the master will be back. And then, I guess we could go get some more food. 'Enjoying each other's company' for so long makes me hungry."

"Sounds good to me," Natalie affirmed.

They cleaned up, and then decided to go to a restaurant known for people making out instead of eating. They then left Obi-Wan and Ani's quarters, first making sure to leave a note on the holoboard telling Obi that they were gone to get more food. Then they went to the restaurant, called Make-Out Diner.

"Kind of an original name isn't it?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, the owner/operator, who curiously has the name of Obi, same as my master, is kind of lame when it comes to naming stuff like this. But hey, they have some great tables and an even greater theme!"

They then went in, and discovered that the restaurant's policies had changed, and now two couples had to share a table. And of course, Ani & Natalie got paired with the strangest couple they had ever seen. It was a weird little female pink ewok, not surprisingly named Pinky, and a weird armored dude. He had white armor that Ani had a feeling he would see some time in his adult life, he also thought he might even end up being in charge of a group of the armored people. The couple had already started tonguing by the time Ani and Natalie got to the table.

"EEEWWWW!" Natalie exclaimed.

"For sure!" Ani affirmed.

Then, having no alternative, they sat down, and ordered some food, not that they would be eating it anyways, as they would be to 'busy.' Just as they where starting to give each other mouth-to-mouth, the weird armored dude named KDY started to moan. Ani and Natalie looked over, and where instantly appalled.

"And I thought them making out was bad. That is even worse. Hmm, wonder if they will get thrown out. Last time I was here, anything more then eating face (the main course at this restaurant) was forbidden. But with the way they are going at it, maybe the rules have changed."

"Interesting," Natalie said as she and Ani went back to smacking with each other.

"You are SUCH a good kisser!" Ani muttered as they were swapping spit.

"You too!" Natalie said.

Just then, the ewok and weird armored dude moaned louder then before.

"And I thought it was bad earlier!" Natalie exclaimed.

Ani and Natalie then puked.

"I get the feeling we are gonna want to drink something before we start again!" Ani said disgustedly.

Just then, they looked over at the next table to see Aayla sitting by herself.

"Aayla?" Ani asked.

"What are you doing here, kid?"

"Just giving Natalie a little mouth-to-mouth ya know."

"Must be nice," Aayla said sadly.

"Uh, what happened to you and Obi-Wan?" Ani asked perplexed.

"Well, apparently, he didn't think we were right for each other," Aayla said. "So he dumped me."

"Well, sorry Aayla, but would you like us to give you a ride back to the temple?"

"Sure kid, that would be better then a taxi for sure."

Aayla, Ani, and Natalie all left the restaurant then, and went back to the temple. When they got there, Ani kissed Natalie goodnight and walked with Aayla.

"So, since my master broke up with you, that means I get to go out with you, right?"

"You know, that's not a bad idea. Pick me up at 7 tomorrow evening?"

Ani could scarcely believe his ears.

"O-of c-course I w-will!" he stammered out, scarcely believing that he, a 15 year old human, was bout to be going out with a 30 something twi'lek. "See you tomorrow night at 7!" Ani exclaimed, and then ran up to his quarters to gloat in front of Obi…

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 9: Preparing For His Date

**This is my second chapter for today, and it is an extremely short one :)**

**Chapter 9: Preparing For His Date**

"I cannot believe my incredible charm and sex appeal for the ladies!" Anakin exclaimed as he rushed into his and Obi-Wan's quarters. "HAH! And to think, you dumped Aayla. Nice of you to do that master, after all, now I have a date with her because of you dumping her!"

"Oh, great, now my apprentice is dating my ex. Lucky me!"

"Well, that is what happens when you dump someone master. If it makes you feel any better, she wouldn't go out with me till you dumped her."

"Why oh why did I dump her?" Obi lamented.

"Uh, master, if you don't know why you dumped her, then how am I supposed to know?"

"I still can't figure out why I dumped her," Obi-Wan said sadly.

"Hmmm. Maybe it was the will of the Force that Aayla go out with me, instead of you master."

"You really know how to cheer someone up, you know that?"

"That I do!"

Later, at about five, Ani started getting ready for his date with Aayla. He first did his 'sexy Ani' dance to practice, In case he got to do it on his date with Aayla. Can't be to prepared, he thought to himself. Of course as he sang each item, he removed it.

"I'm too sexy for my boots, I'm too sexy for my socks, I'm too sexy for my belt, I'm too sexy for my robes, I'm too sexy for my robes, I'm too sexy for my tunic, I'm to sexy for my pants," Ani sang excitedly. As he went into the refresher, he started singing again. "I'm to sexy for my Padme boxers, I'm to sexy for my…wait. I already have everything off, so I guess I have to stop singing now," he said glumly.

He then took a shower, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and put on his Padme boxers, pants, tunic, belt, robes, socks, and boots. Of course these where not the same ones he had been wearing, they where his dress robes. He then put on his Jedi Hilfiger cologne and finished getting ready. He had just over thirty minutes to get to Aayla's door to pick her up…

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Chapter 10: On the Way to the Overlook

**Authors Notes: As to the reviewer who said Ani is crazy, I am the crazy one :p And I am trying to drag this date out as long as I can, saying as it is what the whole story is about. **

**Chapter 10: On the Way to the Overlook**

As Anakin went through the hallways of the Jedi Temple, he wished he had bathed in deodorant. He was sweating so hard from nervousness that he had to wrong his tunic out a few times on the way. He had just enough time to stop by the temple gift shop and buy a dozen roses for a certain Twi-lek. After he bought the roses, he proceeded to Aayla's quarters, and signaled that he was there, exactly at 7:00 P.M. She promptly came to the door, and Ani pulled the roses from behind his back.

"Wow, what pretty roses!" Aayla cooed. "You got those for me? Ani, you are such a dashing young padawan. I really am glad Obi-Wan dumped me now."

Ani could scarcely believe his ears. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do," Aayla responded sincerely. "Obi was a twerp."

"Ok, enough Obi-Wan hate, lets just get on with our date. Hey! That rhymed. I'm a poet and I didn't even know it."

"That you are, young Ani. So, where are we going?"

"Only the best 5-star restaurant in town for you my love!" Ani exclaimed. "The only revolving restaurant with full transparisteel walls on top of a building in the Senate district. The Overlook at 500 Senate Terrace."

"Wow. When you plan a date, you really plan a date, huh?"

"Defiantly, my love!" Ani said excitedly. "And now, if you will come with me, we have a 7:45 reservation."

Aayla looped her arm through Anikan's, even though she had to bend over sideways to do it. They went to the front steps of the Jedi Temple, instead of the speeder garage as usual. Just as they stepped out into the fresh evening air, a stretch speederlimo, covered in luxurious items of every kind, pulled up.

"Now do I REALLY know how to plan a date or what?" Ani asked. "It comes complete with a repulsorlift bed, to be used if needed, a hot tub, and as much champagne as any Twi'lek or human could possibly want. But all that stuff is for after the dinner."

The chauffeur then opened the door on the side facing Anakin and Aayla to let them in. Not only could you stand fully upright, but just as Ani said, there was a hot tub, a bed, plenty of romantic holo-flicks, and everything else someone on a date could want or need.

"Wow! This is the best speederlimo I have ever seen, much less been in!" Aayla asserted.

"Yes, I do have luxurious tastes, don't I?" Ani asked.

They then sat on the luxurious couch in the back of the limo and enjoyed the ride to the Overlook by making out heavily.

"No wonder Twi'leks are so sexy!" Ani blurted in between lip locks.

"You are so sexy yourself Ani!" Aayla said as she pulled him closer.

Good thing the shield between the chauffeur and the passengers is up, Ani thought to himself. At this rate the repulsor bed may end up being used before they even got to the Overlook.

"Wow, and I thought mouth-to-mouth with Natalie was good!" Ani exclaimed.

Just then, they unfortunately arrived at the Overlook, and had to stop swapping spit.

They got out, arm in arm, and went onto the Overlook at 500 Senate Terrace…

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Chapter 11: The Overlook

**A/N: Sorry for this being such a short chapter, but I did not have much time to write today.**

**Chapter 11: The Overlook**

Anakin and Aayla got out of the speeder limo and went into the Overlook at 500 Senate Terrace arm-in-arm. They went in and waited for the maitre-de to seat them at the romantic 'First Date' table that Anikan had reserved. The table was so named because it was in a quiet, romantic corner, shielded by a holo-field for privacy, and came with complimentary chocolate covered strawberries, whipped crème, and a bowl of warm chocolate fondue. So basically, the 'First Date' table was perfect for a couple like Aayla and Anakin. The maitre-de came back to the entrance of the restaurant and proceeded to seat Anakin and Aayla. Not only did the booth have everything they could want, but it also had a beautiful view of the Coruscant skyline, and not just one view, because the entire restaurant rotated slowly, so the view was always changing to something new.

"Wow, this is such a nice restaurant," Aayla said. "How do you afford all this stuff?"

"I can't tell you that. If I were to tell you, it would ruin the suspense," Anakin returned.

They then sat down at the table, and ordered calamari for an appetizer, and blue milk to drink. They also ordered a main course of nerf steak, with a side of ewok dumplings. Before the appetizers and drinks had come, they started sharing chocolate covered strawberries by putting them between them and both biting part of it off. Of course, this always led to their lips locking. Then they had to stop, because the waiter was back with the appetizers. They ate the calamari with satisfaction, noting its exquisite taste. They then gave each other mouth-to-mouth again until the main course came.

"I have never been at such a nice restaurant, ever!" Aayla said, referring to the exquisite taste of the nerf steak and ewok dumplings.

They finished the main course and ordered ewok cake, topped with all kinds of chocolate and candies. After they finished the desert, they got up and exited the restaurant arm-in-arm to go back to the limo, where they would have a lot more fun…

**To Be Continued…**


	12. Chapter 12: The Hot Tub

**A/N: This story is about to get R rated, so heads up…I tried as long as I could to keep it semi-decent :p**

**Chapter 12: The Hot Tub**

Anakin paid the exorbitant price for the food as they were exiting the restaurant. Aayla and he then exited the Overlook, and climbed into the speederlimo, which was nice and cozy warm, but not so warm as to be hot. Anakin told the driver to just drive around the senate district, and then he turned on the privacy shield between the driver's cab and the passengers section. He then stood up and did his sexy Ani dance for Aayla.

"I'm too sexy for my boots, I'm too sexy for my socks, I'm too sexy for my belt, I'm too sexy for my robes, I'm too sexy for my tunic, I'm too sexy for my pants!" He stopped after taking off his pants, and he revealed that he did not have on boxers, but rather a swimsuit. "So, ready for the hot tub, love? I have a swimsuit waiting for you in the 'fresher back in the very back of the speeder limo. If you would, put that on and I will be waiting for you in the hot tub!" Ani exclaimed.

"Ok," Aayla said. "I will go put it on now."

She then went back to the refresher to change. Ani did a happy dance, because he knew just how skimpy the metal bikini and bottom was. When Aayla came out of the 'fresher, she looked content. Probably because Ani had not let the metal bikini and bottom go cold, but rather had them warmed so that it would not freeze Aayla. Aayla also noticed that Ani's swimsuit had a bulge in it.

"Come, my love, the hot tub is wonderful!" Ani exclaimed. "The water is just the right temperature and the massaging jets are wonderful."

Aayla walked over to the hot tub and climbed in, getting on top of Ani so as to make out. The eating face was normally good, but it was magnificently better with their bodies pressed together in the warm, soothing water. Ani and Aayla were already moaning between lip locks. Before long, they had to turn on the de-humidifier because of how steamy it was getting.

"Have I ever mentioned how good of a kisser you are, especially for only being 15?" Aayla muttered between lip locks.

"Only a few times." Ani replied. "I am even better with no clothes on!"

"Maybe later, I am having too much fun with this right now," Aayla said.

"Whatever pleases you, love."

They then proceeded to continue making-out, but this time heavier then before…

**To Be Continued…**


	13. Chapter 13: Back to the Temple

**Chapter 13: Back to the Temple**

"WOWZA!" Anakin exclaimed after they got done with the hot tub, and more importantly, the bed. "That was awesome. What a way to lose my-"

"Umm, try to keep this a clean story!" Aayla said.

"Anyways, now back to the story at hand, so to speak," Ani said dryly. "Now that we have had ummm, not stated due to cleanness of the story, we should get back to the temple. After all, my master will kinda be wondering about me."

"Yeah, I guess we should, but we better clean up before we get back to the temple. What would your master say if he saw you and me coming out of a limo nude, together?"

"Good point," Anikan replied. "Though I wish we could stay out later. I had so much, errr… fun."

"That we did indeedy!" Aayla responded enthusiastically.

The two then cleaned themselves up and got back into their clothes. They were just arriving back at the temple when they finished cleaning up and getting ready to leave the limo.

"See you later," Ani told Aayla reluctantly.

"Ditto. You know, for some strange reason, I all of a sudden feel like my name is JM and I am suddenly afraid of the ditto police."

"Weird!" Anikan affirmed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Anikan checked in with his master and he let Obi-Wan know that he had an appointment with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

"You really talk to the supreme chancellor too often, you know padawan," Obi said when Anakin told him.

"How is spending too much time with the supreme chancellor ever a bad thing?"

"All I know," Obi responded, "is that I have a very bad feeling about this."

Ani then left their quarters to go see the supreme chancellor…

**To Be Continued…**


	14. Chapter 14: Paying for the Date

**Chapter 14: Paying for the Date**

Anakin got to the Supreme Chancellor's office and spoke to the receptionist.

"Hello, I'm Anakin Skywalker and I have an appointment with the chancellor."

"Ah, yes, the chancellor has been expecting you. Right this way please."

Anakin followed the receptionist into the chancellors office, then the receptionist went back to her desk.

"So, Anakin, did you have fun on your date?" the chancellor asked him.

"Oh, words cannot describe it Palpy. Aayla ROCKS!"

"I thought you would have fun. Well, how much money will be charged to my Sith Express card?"

"Hmm, let's see. The limo was $20,000; the dinner was $3,000; the supplies and accessories were $10,000. So unless I forgot anything, about $33,000. Hope I didn't spend too much!"

"Oh, no, as long as you had a good time, you didn't spend too much. And even if you did, all I have to do is threaten to sever a few heads over at Sith Express!"

"Cool!" Ani replied. "Is it possible to learn this power?"

"Not from a Jedi!"

"COOL!" Ani replied enthusiastically.

"Well, I believe that is all you needed to talk to me about, is it not Anakin?" Palpy asked him.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. I better get back to the temple before my master gets worried."

"Well, good to see ya again," Palpy replied.

Anakin then left the office and went back to the temple. When he got back, he went to bed, and didn't wake up for a long time. After all, Aayla could be tiring…

**To be continued**


	15. Chapter 15: The Breakup!

**Chapter 15: The Breakup!**

Anakin left the chancellors office and went back to the Jedi Temple. As he got out of his speeder and went through the hallways, he ran into Aayla.

"Hi Aayla!" Ani said.

Aayla had a sad look on her face. "Well Ani, we have a problem. Ummm, my ex-boyfriend, Oppo Rancisis and I are getting back together! Sorry Ani!"

"W-w-wh-what!"

"Sorry Ani! I don't like it to much either, but, it has to be done. See ya around the temple."

Ani stumbled the rest of the way to his quarters. When he got there, Obi-Wan was thankfully not there. He went and fell onto his bed, crying.

"WHY Aayla? Why!" he lamented. He cried himself to sleep that night, but Obi-Wan never came to his quarters. The next morning he awoke and started thinking about how to get Aayla back. I WILL have you back Aayla! Just you wait, he thought to himself.

**Authors Notes: This will be continued in part two, Being Around Her 2, once I get a chance to write it…don't expect it anytime soon though ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: Uncle George owns it all. Thanks for letting us play with your galaxy George!

SUMMARY: Between a teenage male author, Anakin and Aayla being a couple, and Obi-Wan at wits end, this story will hopefully amuse!

WARNINGS: This story is completely crazy, destroys half the continuity of the Saga, and has some sex, etc.

PAIRINGS: Anakin/Obi-Wan and Anakin/Aayla.

GENRE: Humor, pervertedness, and some romance.

Author's interruption.

AND NOW FOR A WORD FROM THE AUTHOR! This is a rewrite and revision of the first version of Being Around Her. I am doing this because there were several problems with the story, some grammar issues (still going to be some of those) and I just generally was not satisfied. There probably will be only minor changes at first, but then their should be more changes on some of the crappier chapters.

Being Around Her I: Special Edition By OBI, with great help from Sithy Boobu Head, and the members of the HSWCP! 

"Hey Master, I'm home," said a fifteen year old Anikan Skywalker. When Ani thought about it (not that he did too very much of this), he was really 'home' anywhere in the temple. Somehow, though, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ani's quarters just felt a little more like a home than the rest of the temple. After all, the rest of the temple doesn't have holos of Ani & Obi-Wan all over the place, or have the privacy of their quarters.

"Where have you been, Ani?" Obi-Wan said sternly.

"Oh, you know, just getting laid down in the lower levels master, nothing to exciting."

Obi-Wan looked at his padawan sternly and just shook his head. "What have I told you about surfing those No-Jedi under 17 holo-net sites? I thought I had the master controls on Galactic On-Line blocking that stuff now. Why do I get the feeling you are going to be the death of my clean mind?"

"You should have known I could get past the GOL blocks master, after all I am a LOT better then you technically. Plus, GOL SUCKS!"

"That you are padawan. If you practiced your lightsaber technique as much as you did your GOL block breaking, you would rival Master Yoda."

"Aww master, thanks for the compliment!"

"It was NOT a compliment, you doofus of a padawan. Did I just say that out loud?"

Anikan began speaking in the whiney tone that he was known around the temple, and in some cases the galaxy, for. "Master, you hurt my feelings."

"Get over it."

"Well then master, in that case, OK. I'm over it!"

"Well, now that terribly interesting conversation is over, come eat. After all, nerf steak doesn't stay warm all night. And I got that special J1 sauce you like. Amazing how many things are named after Jedi, eh?"

"Yeah. Whatever master. Now let me go get my steak, getting laid takes lots of energy you know."

"Ani, I thought I told you to drop it. As your father figure, I would really rather not hear about it. After all, I _would_ like a semi-clean mind when I die."

"With me around! You have got to be kidding master! After all, I am fifteen; I'm _supposed_ to have a dirty mind. I can't wait to see Aayla again. Boy, is she one sexy Twi'lek or what?"

"Why me!" Obi-Wan wailed.

The next day, Obi-Wan woke up bright and early. He left his room and looked in Ani's room. Not at all to his surprise, Ani was not there. Obi-Wan then called Ani's comlink. Also not to his surprise, he got Ani's holomail box.

"Hi, this is Anikan, I am currently unable to answer my comlink, please leave a message and I may get back to you--if I ever check my messages."

Obi-Wan just sighed. "I hope he isn't spying on Aayla again," Obi-Wan muttered. Anikan had a bad habit of following Aayla Secura around. "She may be one sexy beast," Obi-wan murmured, "but Anikan is a bit young for her."

"GOTCHA!" Anikan shouted as he came out of the closet Not THAT closet, the one they keep their Jedi robes in, brandishing a hi-tech holocam. "Just wait till Aayla sees this movie. I bet she will just love it. And what took you so long to admit that she is sexy?"

"Come here you!" Obi-Wan said tersely. "Give me the camera NOW."

Anakin surprisingly gave Obi-Wan the camera without any fuss. That was WAY too easy, Obi-Wan thought to himself. Just then, Anikan ran out of their quarters. Obi-Wan looked down at the camera and saw the blinking 'No disc' signal on the holoscreen.

"Dammit!" Obi-Wan said, as he started running after Ani. He grimaced at the stares the other Jedi where giving him as he dashed past. Obi-Wan hated the way Anakin managed to kill his dignity in front of the other masters on a regular basis. Just as Obi went past the turbo-lift lobby, Ani stepped out of the shadows behind Obi and called to him.

"Looking for me master?"

Chagrined, Obi turned around. "I seriously hope you were not planning on giving that disc to Aayla, my _very evil_ padawan!"

"I won't give it to her on _one_ condition master."

Obi-wan stared at his padawan, mortified by the possibilities of what Ani could want. On the one hand, he could be the laughing stock of the whole temple (he could just imagine that Yoda troll laughing down beside his knees as he walked by the swamp room), and on the other, there was no telling what Ani wanted, and it could possibly be much worse then being the laughing stock of the temple. "Why do I get the feeling that you are going to make me the laughing stock of the temple?"

"Hmmm, I dunno master, maybe you outta see the temple shrink. It sounds like you have some serious fear/embarrassment issues to me. Now I have to put in a disclaimer about my previous statement, according to Galactic Code 4.21.05-4.24.05 Brownie points to the first person to review with the significance of those numbers!. _No representation is made that the quality of psychiatric services performed is greater then the quality of psychiatric services to be performed by other psychiatrists_. Boy I hate those disclaimers!" Ani said with a smile in his voice. "Anyways, back to what I want from you. All I ask is that you let me do the Sexy Ani dance in our quarters." Ani started singing.

"I'm, too sexy for my robes,

I'm, too sexy for my tunic,

I'm, too sexy for my-."

"Enough!" Obi-Wan said, exasperated. Yes, I guess I will let you do it, but ONLY when no one else is in our quarters." This padawan is going to be my last Obi-Wan declared to himself. I would hate to think of how much more of a monster his son would be. But then again, he better NEVER have a son!

To Be Continued… 

Please review CONSTRUCTIVELY, not just bashing :p


End file.
